The invention pertains to a crawler-mounted board.
Snowboarding has developed into a popular, widely practiced sport for which competitions are also staged. For professional snowboarders it is important that they be able to train regularly. Regular training is indispensable for performing well in competitions. Snowboarders are forced to discontinue training in winters in which little snow falls or in summer. Regular training is rendered altogether impossible in areas with little snowfall.
According to the current state of the art, grass skis are known which are suitable for use on snowless substrates, however there has been no sports equipment to date which could be used in lieu of snowboards. Grass skis are described in Italian printed patent specification 97 3007, for example.
Consequently, the purpose of the invention is to create a board serving as sports equipment which is particularly suitable for riding over the grass of a meadow.
According to one embodiment of the invention, the proposed crawler-mounted board possesses a load-bearing structure in the form of a frame made of tubing or rods which is subdivided into an essentially rectangular-shaped main part and a bow-shaped front part. The main part of the frame is reinforced by struts. It also supports devices for mounting the bindings. A crawler unit (track-type undercarriage) is mounted to the underside of the frame. This crawler unit consists of two slightly curved longitudinal undercarriage tracks which a reconnected to one another by cross-struts. Each of the undercarriage tracks consists of a circuiting profile strip, several crawler track segments, and a flexible crawler track chain made of rubber or plastic.